free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Nagisa Hazuki/Image Gallery
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #fdebbb |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery}} Anime = |Episode 1}} Nagisa_Makoto_1.jpg Nagisa Hazuki Ep1 HQ.png Nagisa_Makoto_Haruka.jpg Nagisa_1.jpg Haru_36.jpg Haru_38.jpg Haru_39.jpg Iwatobi_12.jpg Iwatobi_13.jpg Miho_Amakata_3.jpg Gou-Makoto-Nagisa_0.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_2.jpg Nagisa_2.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_3.jpg |Episode 2}} Iwatobi_11.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_4.jpg Gou-Makoto-Nagisa 1.jpg Miho Amakata 7.jpg Miho Amakata 8.jpg Gou-Makoto-Nagisa_0.jpg Haru_Makoto_Nagisa.jpg Gou_14.jpg Trophy 2.jpg Gou_20.jpg Haru_13.jpg Nagisa_6.jpg Miho_Amakata_10.jpg Iwatobi 27.jpg Haru_20.jpg In_The_Car.jpg Haru_in_the_store.png Iwatobi_Poster_2.jpg Art_club.png Art_Club.jpg Nagisa_3.jpg Nagisa_4.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_5.jpg Iwatobi_10.jpg Haru_23.jpg |Episode 3}} Haru_9.jpg Episode_3_1.jpg Episode 3 5.jpg Gou_22.jpg Nagisa_Gou_Makoto.jpg Gou_Makoto_Nagisa.jpg Haru 10.jpg Haru_11.jpg Haru_5.jpg Gou 21.jpg Gou_16.jpg Iwatobi_8.jpg Episode_3_10.jpg Iwatobi_9.jpg Haru_6.jpg Aiichiro_9.jpg Haru_Nagisa_Rei.jpg Episode_3_13.jpg Episode 3 15.jpg Iwatobi_5.jpg Gou_19.jpg Episode 3 18.jpg Episode 3 19.jpg Seijuro 7.jpg Free! Episode 3 End Card.png|Episode 3 End Card |Episode 4}} Gou_28.jpg Episode_4_4.jpg Iwatobi_14.jpg Iwatobi_15.jpg Episode 4 8.jpg Iwatobi_16.jpg Episode_4_9.jpg Iwatobi_6.jpg Gou_42.jpg Iwatobi_7.jpg Miho Amakata 19.jpg Episode_4_14.jpg Episode_4_15.jpg Episode_4_17.jpg Episode_4_20.jpg Gou_39.jpg Gou_38.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Makoto.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Makoto_2.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Makoto_3.jpg Gou_36.jpg Gou_37.jpg |Episode 5}} Gou_47.jpg Free! Episode 5.png Free! swim team shirt back side.png Iwatobi_17.jpg Gou_50.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Rei.jpg Episode_5_1.jpg Goro_2.png Goro_1.png Group_1.png Miho Flirting.png Miho_Amakata_18.jpg Gou_53.jpg Iwatobi_4.jpg Episode_5_7.jpg Episode_5_10.jpg Iwatobi_18.jpg Haru_Nagisa.jpg |Episode 6}} Free! Episode 6.png Haru_Nagisa_2.jpg Haru_Makoto.jpg Episode_6_4.jpg Episode_6_8.jpg Iwatobi_19.jpg Episode_6_9.jpg Haru_Nagisa_3.jpg Episode_6_11.jpg Rei_2.jpg Episode_6_12.jpg Episode_6_13.jpg Iwatobi_20.jpg Iwatobi_21.jpg Iwatobi_22.jpg Iwatobi_23.jpg Iwatobi_24.jpg Iwatobi_25.jpg Free! Episode 6 End Card.png|Episode 6 End Card |Episode 7}} Episode_7_6.jpg Episode_7_7.jpg Makoto_Nagisa_Rei_Haruka_Gou.jpg Iwatobi_1.jpg Iwatobi_2.jpg Gou_7.jpg |Episode 8}} Iwatobi_29.jpg Iwatobi_31.jpg Iwatobi_32.jpg Iwatobi_34.jpg Iwatobi_35.jpg Iwatobi_36.jpg Iwatobi 37.jpg Iwatobi_42.jpg Iwatobi_38.jpg Iwatobi_39.jpg Iwatobi_41.jpg Nagisa_Bed.jpg Nagisa_10.jpg Nagisa_Rei.jpg Iwatobi_40.jpg Nagisa_8.jpg Nagisa 9.jpg |Episode 9}} Episode_9_3.jpg Episode_9_4.jpg Episode_9_5.jpg Episode_9_7.jpg Episode_9_8.jpg Episode_9_14.jpg Episode_9_15.jpg Episode_9_16.jpg Episode_9_18.jpg Episode_9_20.jpg Episode_9_22.jpg Episode_9_23.jpg Episode_9_24.jpg Episode_9_25.jpg Episode_9_32.jpg Episode 9 34.jpg Episode_9_36.jpg Episode_9_41.jpg Episode_9_43.jpg Episode_9_44.jpg Episode_9_51.jpg |Episode 10}} Free!_Episode_10_Preview.png|Preview Episode_10_12.jpg Episode_10_13.jpg Episode_10_16.jpg Episode 10 20.jpg Episode_10_24.jpg Episode_10_26.jpg Episode_10_27.jpg Episode_10_29.jpg Episode_10_37.jpg Episode_10_40.jpg |Episode 11}} Episode_11_8.jpg Episode_11_9.jpg Episode_11_10.jpg Episode_11_13.jpg Episode_11_21.jpg Episode_11_22.jpg Episode_11_23.jpg Episode_11_24.jpg Episode_11_25.jpg Episode_11_26.jpg Episode_11_34.jpg Episode_11_35.jpg |Episode 12}} Episode_12_11.jpg Episode_12_28.jpg Episode_12_36.jpg Episode_12_37.jpg Episode_12_39.jpg Episode_12_40.jpg Iwatobi Reunited.jpg Free!_Episode_12_End_Card.png|Episode 12 End Card |Episode 13 (Episode 1/ES)}} Episode 13 19.jpg Episode 13 20.jpg Episode 13 23.jpg Episode 13 24.jpg Episode 13 25-5.png Episode 13 31.jpg Episode 13 32.jpg Episode 13 35.jpg Episode 13 36.jpg Episode 13 43.jpg Episode 13 45.jpg Episode 13 48.jpg Episode 13 51.jpg Episode 13 53.jpg Episode 13 55.jpg Episode 13 57.jpg Episode 13 58.jpg Episode 13 60.jpg Episode 13 61.jpg Episode 13 62.jpg Episode 13 67.jpg Episode 13 69.jpg Episode 13 70.jpg Episode 13 74.jpg Episode 13 80.jpg Episode 13 82.jpg Episode 13 92.jpg Episode 13 96.jpg Episode 13 97.jpg Episode 13 101.jpg Episode 13 103.jpg Episode 13 107.jpg Episode 13 110.jpg Episode 13 112.jpg Episode 13 124.jpg Episode 13 132.jpg Episode 13 139.jpg Episode 13 149.jpg Episode 13 160.jpg Episode 13 163.jpg Episode 13 166.jpg Episode 13 168.jpg Episode 13 176.jpg |Episode 14 (Episode 2/ES)}} Episode 14 27.jpg Episode 14 28.jpg Episode 14 29.jpg Episode 14 30.jpg Episode 14 31.jpg Episode 14 27.jpg Episode 14 59.jpg Episode 14 61.jpg Episode 14 62.jpg Episode 14 68.jpg Episode 14 69.jpg Episode 14 71.jpg Episode 14 72.jpg Episode 14 76.jpg Episode 14 78.jpg Episode 14 79.jpg Episode 14 80.jpg Episode 14 84.jpg Episode 14 85.jpg Episode 14 89.jpg Episode 14 147.jpg Episode 14 148.jpg Episode 14 154.jpg Episode 14 159.jpg Episode 14 170.jpg Episode 14 171.jpg Episode 14 172.jpg Episode 14 186.jpg Episode 14 193.jpg Episode 14 194.jpg Episode 14 214.jpg Episode 14 218.jpg Episode 14 220.jpg Episode 14 221.jpg Free! Episode 14 End Card.jpg|Episode 14 End Card |Episode 15 (Episode 3/ES)}} Episode 15-13.png Episode 15-20.png Episode 15-31.png Episode 15-32.png Episode 15-33.png Episode 15-35.png Episode 15-37.png Episode 15-39.png Episode 15-41.png Episode 15-42.png Episode 15-70.png Episode 15-71.png Episode 15-83.png Episode 15-85.png Episode 15-87.png Episode 15-88.png Episode 15-89.png Episode 15-92.png Episode 15-94.png Episode 15-110.png Episode 15-111.png Episode 15-128.png Episode 15-129.png Episode 15-130.png Episode 15-134.png Episode 15-136.png Episode 15-137.png Episode 15-139.png Episode 15-145.png Episode 15-146.png Episode 15-147.png Episode 15-149.png Episode 15-150.png Episode 15-151.png Episode 15-152.png Episode 15-153.png Episode 15-154.png Episode 15-179.png Episode 15-190.png Episode 15-192.png Episode 15-193.png Episode 15-194.png Episode 15-195.png Episode 15-196.png Episode 15-197.png Episode 15-199.png |Episode 16 (Episode 4/ES)}} Episode 16-18.png Episode 16-19.png Episode 16-20.png Episode 16-21.png Episode 16-22.png Episode 16-23.png Episode 16-55.png Episode 16-57.png Episode 16-64.png Episode 16-66.png Episode 16-68.png |Episode 17 (Episode 5/ES)}} Episode 17-8.png Episode 17-14.png Episode 17-16.png Episode 17-17.png Episode 17-18.png Episode 17-19.png Episode 17-20.png Episode 17-30.png Episode 17-31.png Episode 17-32.png Episode 17-33.png Episode 17-34.png Episode 17-42.png Episode 17-43.png Episode 17-44.png Episode 17-45.png Episode 17-47.png Episode 17-49.png Episode 17-50.png Episode 17-51.png Episode 17-52.png Episode 17-59.png Episode 17-60.png Episode 17-61.png Episode 17-62.png Episode 17-63.png Episode 17-64.png Episode 17-68.png Episode 17-70.png Episode 17-71.png Episode 17-72.png Episode 17-73.png Episode 17-74.png Episode 17-75.png Episode 17-76.png Episode 17-77.png Episode 17-79.png Episode 17-80.png Episode 17-98.png Episode 17-99.png Episode 17-100.png Episode 17-101.png Episode 17-102.png Episode 17-103.png Episode 17-104.png Episode 17-105.png Episode 17-106.png Episode 17-107.png Episode 17-108.png Episode 17-109.png Episode 17-110.png Episode 17-111.png Episode 17-112.png Episode 17-113.png Episode 17-114.png Episode 17-116.png Episode 17-118.png Episode 17-121.png Episode 17-123.png Episode 17-124.png Episode 17-127.png Episode 17-128.png Episode 17-129.png Episode 17-130.png Episode 17-131.png Episode 17-132.png Episode 17-133.png Episode 17-134.png Episode 17-135.png Episode 17-136.png Episode 17-137.png Episode 17-138.png Episode 17-140.png Episode 17-142.png Episode 17-143.png Episode 17-145.png Episode 17-147.png Episode 17-150.png Episode 17-151.png Episode 17-154.png Episode 17-156.png Episode 17-157.png Episode 17-158.png Episode 17-159.png Episode 17-160.png Episode 17-161.png Episode 17-162.png Episode 17-163.png Episode 17-164.png Episode 17-165.png Episode 17-166.png Episode 17-170.png Episode 17-171.png Episode 17-172.png Episode 17-173.png Episode 17-174.png Episode 17-175.png Episode 17-176.png Episode 17-177.png Episode 17-178.png Episode 17-179.png Episode 17-180.png Episode 17-183.png Episode 17-186.png Episode 17-187.png Episode 17-188.png Episode 17-192.png Episode 17-193.png Episode 17-194.png Episode 17-195.png Episode 17-197.png Episode 17-198.png |Episode 18 (Episode 6/ES}} Episode 18-48.png Episode 18-49.png Episode 18-50.png Episode 18-51.png Episode 18-52.png Episode 18-59.png Episode 18-68.png Episode 18-71.png Episode 18-74.png Episode 18-75.png Episode 18-76.png Episode 18-77.png Episode 18-78.png Episode 18-79.png Episode 18-80.png Episode 18-81.png Episode 18-82.png Episode 18-84.png Episode 18-85.png Episode 18-86.png Episode 18-88.png Episode 18-96.png Episode 18-114.png Episode 18-116.png Episode 18-125.png Episode 18-141.png Episode 18-142.png Episode 18-184.png Episode 18-194.png Episode 18-199.png Episode 18-200.png Episode 18-201.png |Episode 19 (Episode 7/ES)}} Episode 19-20.png Episode 19-22.png Episode 19-28.png Episode 19-30.png Episode 19-86.png Episode 19-87.png Episode 19-88.png Episode 19-89.png Episode 19-98.png Episode 19-111.png Episode 19-113.png Episode 19-114.png Episode 19-115.png Episode 19-116.png Episode 19-126.png Episode 19-132.png Episode 19-136.png Episode 19-138.png Episode 19-143.png Episode 19-145.png Episode 19-146.png Episode 19-148.png Episode 19-150.png Episode 19-152.png Episode 19-153.png Episode 19-154.png Episode 19-155.png Episode 19-156.png Episode 19-193.png Episode 19-209.png Episode 19-212.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 7.png|Episode 19 End Card |Episode 20 (Episode 8/ES)}} Episode 20-10.png Episode 20-11.png Episode 20-13.png Episode 20-14.png Episode 20-18.png Episode 20-25.png Episode 20-27.png Episode 20-28.png Episode 20-29.png Episode 20-121.png Episode 20-122.png |Episode 21 (Episode 9/ES)}} Episode 21-14.png Episode 21-15.png Episode 21-25.png Episode 21-26.png Episode 21-29.png Episode 21-30.png Episode 21-32.png Episode 21-77.png Episode 21-78.png Episode 21-86.png Episode 21-112.png Episode 21-146.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 9.png|Episode 21 End Card |Episode 22 (Episode 10/ES)}} Episode 22-65.png Episode 22-66.png Episode 22-68.png Episode 22-117.png Episode 22-149.png Episode 22-150.png Episode 22-154.png Episode 22-155.png Episode 22-157.png Episode 22-158.png Episode 22-161.png Episode 22-162.png Episode 22-166.png Episode 22-167.png Episode 22-178.png Episode 22-220.png Episode 22-223.png Episode 22-224.png Episode 22-227.png Episode 22-237.png |Episode 23 (Episode 11/ES)}} Episode 23-1.png Episode 23-3.png Episode 23-4.png Episode 23-17.png Episode 23-18.png Episode 23-35.png Episode 23-38.png Episode 23-39.png Episode 23-43.png Episode 23-45.png Episode 23-47.png Episode 23-48.png Episode 23-106.png Episode 23-107.png Episode 23-118.png Episode 23-119.png Episode 23-120.png Episode 23-123.png Episode 23-124.png Episode 23-125.png Episode 23-126.png Episode 23-127.png Episode 23-129.png Episode 23-139.png Episode 23-140.png Episode 23-141.png Episode 23-142.png Episode 23-146.png Episode 23-149.png |Episode 24 ((Episode 12/ES)}} Episode 24-20.png Episode 24-21.png Episode 24-26.png Episode 24-27.png Episode 24-28.png Episode 24-29.png |Episode 25 (Episode 13/ES)}} Episode 25-11.png Episode 25-12.png Episode 25-13.png Episode 25-20.png Episode 25-21.png Episode 25-22.png Episode 25-24.png Episode 25-30.png Episode 25-34.png Episode 25-39.png Episode 25-69.png Episode 25-70.png Episode 25-74.png Episode 25-75.png Episode 25-78.png Episode 25-79.png Episode 25-80.png Episode 25-81.png Episode 25-83.png Episode 25-84.png Episode 25-85.png Episode 25-86.png Episode 25-89.png Episode 25-92.png Episode 25-93.png Episode 25-94.png Episode 25-96.png Episode 25-99.png Episode 25-101.png Episode 25-102.png Episode 25-103.png Episode 25-104.png Episode 25-105.png Episode 25-109.png Episode 25-110.png Episode 25-113.png Episode 25-114.png Episode 25-115.png Episode 25-116.png Episode 25-119.png Episode 25-120.png Episode 25-121.png Episode 25-122.png Episode 25-123.png Episode 25-124.png Episode 25-125.png Episode 25-130.png Episode 25-132.png Episode 25-133.png Episode 25-143.png Episode 25-171.png Episode 25-172.png Episode 25-173.png Episode 25-174.png Episode 25-175.png Episode 25-176.png Episode 25-177.png Episode 25-178.png Episode 25-179.png Episode 25-181.png Episode 25-182.png Episode 25-183.png Episode 25-184.png Episode 25-185.png Episode 25-186.png Episode 25-223.png Episode 25-224.png Episode 25-231.png Episode 25-232.png Episode 25-234.png Episode 25-235.png Episode 25-237.png Episode 25-238.png Episode 25-239.png Episode 25-240.png Episode 25-287.png Episode 25-290.png Episode 25-293.png Episode 25-294.png Episode 25-295.png Episode 25-296.png Episode 25-297.png Episode 25-298.png Episode 25-299.png Episode 25-316.png Episode 25-317.png Episode 25-318.png Episode 25-321.png Episode 25-322.png |Episode 26 (Episode 1/DF)}} Ep 1 iwatobi.jpg |Episode 27 (Episode 2/DF)}} Free!3rd Season EP02 endcard.jpg|Episode 27 End Card |Episode 30 (Episode 5/DF)}} Ep 5 iwatobi pv.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP05 still 03.jpg Ep 5 group pv.jpg |Episode 34 (Episode 9/DF)}} Rei & Nagisa in EP09 still 05.jpg |Episode 36 (Episode 11/DF)}} Iwatobi Swim Club in EP11 still 02.jpg Nagisa in EP11 still 06.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP11 endcard.jpg|Episode 36 End Card |Episode 37 (Episode 12/DF)}} Free! 3rd Season EP 12.png |-| OVAs = |FrFr! Opening}} Short_Movie_1_2.png Short_Movie_1_3.png |Makoto's Problem!}} Short_Movie_1_9.png Short_Movie_1_17.png Short_Movie_1_18.png Short_Movie_1_19.png Short_Movie_1_23.png Short_Movie_1_24.png Short_Movie_1_27.png Short_Movie_1_30.png Short_Movie_1_33.png Short_Movie_1_36.png Short_Movie_1_37.png Short_Movie_1_40.png Short_Movie_1_43.png Short_Movie_1_44.png Short_Movie_1_46.png Short_Movie_1_48.png Short_Movie_1_49.png Short_Movie_1_53.png Short_Movie_1_58.png Short_Movie_1_59.png |Recruiting New Members!}} nagisa and his bully sisters.jpg|Nagisa being bullied by his sisters. |-| Movies = |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} World roadshow 2 - Nagisa.png World roadshow - Rei, Romio, Shizuru, Nagisa, Gou, and Ayumu.png World roadshow - Nagisa.png Now showing - nagisa and rei.png Now showing - rin haru nagisa makoto.png Now showing - rin gou nagisa.png Screenshot (395).png |-| Novels = |Free!}} Free_novelize_icon03.png|TV Animation Free! Novelize icon - Nagisa Free_novelization_-_Ch_1.png|Free! Novelize - Chapter 1 illustration Free_novelization_-_Ch_9.png|Free! Novelize - Chapter 9 illustration |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Highspeed.jpg|High☆Speed！ Volume 1 cover High Speed Color Page.png|High☆Speed！ colored page HS2 cover.jpg|High☆Speed！ Volume 2 cover High Speed Cover Sketch.png|Cover sketch High Speed Sketch.png|General sketch |-| Official Art = |Free!}} Anime Poster.png|Free! promo image Nagisa 2.png|Character Profile Nagisa Full.png|Character design Nagisa Hazuki char.png|SNS Icon Official Art 1.png|Free! Promo Image Rage on Anime Edition.png|Rage on Anime Edition Cover SPLASH FREE.png|SPLASH FREE Cover SPLASHFREE6.jpg|SPLASH FREE Inner Cover SPLASHFREE7.jpg|SPLASH FREE Back Cover Nagisa Hazuki Character Song.png|Character CD Cover FREE! CHARA SONG NAGISA 4.jpg|Character CD Back Cover Free! Duet CD 002.png|Duet CD Cover Drama CD 1.png|First Drama CD Cover Drama CD 2.png|Second Drama CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 1.png|First Radio CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 2.png|Second Radio CD Cover Mini Remix Album.jpg|Remix Mini Album Cover REMIX MINI ALBUM 5.jpg|Remix Mini Album Back Cover Free! Vol.1 Content.png|vol.1 Content Iwatobi Poster Vol.1 SideA.jpg|vol.1 Poster (Side A) Iwatobi Poster Vol.1 SideB.jpg|vol.1 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.2 Content.png|vol.2 Content Iwatobi Poster Vol.2 SideA.jpg|vol.2 Poster (Side A) Iwatobi Poster Vol.2 SideB.jpg|vol.2 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.3 Blu-ray.png|vol.3 Blu-ray Cover Free! vol 3 dvd cover.jpeg|vol.3 DVD Cover Free! Vol.3 Content.png|vol.3 Content Vol.3 Cover Full.jpg|vol.3 Cover Full Iwatobi Poster Vol.3 SideB.jpg|vol.3 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.4 Content.png|vol.4 Content Special Book Vol.4.jpg|vol.4 Special Book Cover Iwatobi Poster Vol.4 SideB.jpg|vol.4 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.5 Content.png|vol.5 Content Free! Vol.6 DVD.png|vol.6 DVD Cover Free! Vol.6 Blu-ray.png|vol.6 Blu-ray cover Free! Vol.6 Content.png|vol.6 Content Free! guide book cover.jpg|Free! TV ANIMATION GUIDE BOOK Cover Guidebook.png|GUIDE BOOK Front & Back Covers 1 Nagisa Hazuki.jpg|GUIDE BOOK 2 Nagisa Hazuki.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Nagisa Casual.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Nagisa School.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Nagisa School.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Nagisa Expressions.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Rei Training.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Episode 1.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Episode 2.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Schoolhbag Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Swimming Club Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Iwatobi Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Swim Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Miho and Iwatobi-chan Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Line drawing vol 3 cover.jpg|Free! Line drawing & Background mini Books vol.3 Cover Line drawing vol 6 cover.jpg|Free! Line drawing & Background mini Books vol.6 Cover Illustration works 2 cover.jpg|TV Anime Free! Official Fan Book Fanbook pv.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook pv 2.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook nagisa pv.jpg|Fan Book Poster Illustration works cover.jpg|Free! Illustration WORKS Cover Illustration works cd cover.jpg|Free! DTA Mascots & Visual Story CD Cover Illustration works pv.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration works pv 2.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_1.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_2.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_3.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_4.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_5.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_6.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_7.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_8.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_9.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_12.jpg|Illustration WORKS Perfect file cover.jpg|TV Anime Free! Perfect File Cover Perfect file pv 2.jpg|Perfect File CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK1.png|TV animation Free! CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Cover CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK4.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK6.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK26.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK34.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK36.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK43.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK49.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK50.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK52.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK55.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK58.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK62.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK63.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK64.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK65.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK69.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK71.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK76.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK77.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK84.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK87.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK90.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK97.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Model sheets cover.jpg|Free! TV animation. MODEL SHEETS. Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Cover Model sheets double page pv.png|MODEL SHEETS Model sheets pv 2.jpg|MODEL SHEETS MODELSHEETS+CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK.jpg|Free! TV Animation MODEL SHEETS + CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Set Special talk cover.jpg|Free! Special Talk Event Pamphlet Cover Talk event posters.png|Special Talk Event Character Posters Poster book nagisa cover.jpg|LIFESIZE POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Cover (Nagisa ver.) Poster book nagisa inner cover.jpg|Nagisa POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Inner Cover Poster book nagisa poster.jpg|Nagisa POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Poster Poster book nagisa pv.jpg|POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Poster book haru pv.jpg|POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Rediscovery book cover.jpg|Free! Rediscovery Book Cover Rediscovery book cover sample.jpg|Rediscovery Book Back Cover Rediscovery book pv 1.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 5.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 3.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 6.jpg|Rediscovery Book Promotional Splash 01.jpg|Promotional Splash 01 (Free! Character Design Test) Nagisa Sketches.jpg|Design Sketch S1 promotional poster.jpg|Promotional file cover |Free!-Eternal Summer-}} Season 2 Trailer.jpeg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Promo Image ES nagisa profile.png|Character Profile Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition.jpg|Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition Cover Dried Up Youthful Fame 1.jpg|Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition Cover (Full ver.) STYLE FIVE FUTURE FISH COVER.jpg|FUTURE FISH cover FUTURE FISH 2.jpg|FUTURE FISH Inner Cover FUTURE FISH 3.jpg|FUTURE FISH Back Cover FREE! ES CHARACTER SONG - NAGISA HAZUKI.jpg|Character CD Cover FREE! ES CHARACTER SONG - NAGISA HAZUKI 4.jpg|Character CD Back Cover Iwatobi eternal summer drcd.jpg|First Drama CD Cover Eternal summer rdcd vol 1.jpg|First Radio CD Cover Reigisa voice cd cover.jpg|Voice CD Cover Dvd art card iwatobi.png|DVD Art Card Dvd art car nagisa.png|DVD Art Card ES special event.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Special Event IWATOBI & SAMEZUKA Fes. Art 2015 calendar cover.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 2.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 6.jpg|2015 Calendar Kansai joriku cover.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- KANSAI JORIKU SPECIAL Pamphlet Cover Creation notebook scan 2.jpg|Free! series CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook vol3 2.png|CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook vol2 3.jpg|CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook vol2 4.jpg|CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook 5 cover.jpg|CREATION NOTEBOOK ES postcard nagisa & rei.jpg|Special Postcard Cultural festival nagisa 1.jpg|Cultural Festival Art ES cb model 1.jpg|Free! Free!ES COMPLETE BOOKS ES cb model 2.jpg|COMPLETE BOOKS ES cb model 3.jpg|COMPLETE BOOKS 2016 calendar cover.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 2.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 3.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 6.jpg|2016 Calendar High speed - iwatobi etal.png|Lawson Collab Visual Free2 panel pre.jpg|Stand-up Cafe Figures jobs - nagisa.png|Career official art - Nagisa Jobs - rin.png|Career official art - bg figure - Nagisa |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Hs special art nagisa.png|Special Art Yell for free!.jpg|Yell for ‘Free!’ and ‘High Speed!' Nagisa fresh fruit bday.png|Fresh! Fruit! Birthday 2016 Hs ticket art.png|Ticket Campaign High Speed.jpg|Official Fanbook Poster Starting_days_icon_boxes.jpg|Starting Days icon boxes CVoF-CMU4AA0wy7.jpg |Free!-Timeless Medley- trilogy (the Bond, the Promise, Take Your Marks)}} Free-timeless-medley.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Promo Poster Anime 20170825 free kizuna.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond Poster FREE-STYLE SPIRIT cover.jpg|FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!! Cover Take Your Marks Poster.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Poster US Theater Poster for TYM.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- English Release Poster Precious bd - nagisa.jpg|Precious Birthday series - Nagisa Tm group.jpg|Promotional piece for Timeless Medley Promo piece - TYM.jpg|Promotional piece for Take Your Marks Splash Water - Nagisa.jpg|Splash Water solo easel image Splash Water easel images.jpg|Splash Water easel image collection Splash Water easel collection promo.jpg|Splash Water easel collection promo piece Deep Spirit image ensemble.jpg|Deep Spirit promotional piece deep spirit card - nagisa.jpg|Deep Spirit card - Nagisa Iwatobi quartet promo image.png|Deep Spirit - Iwatobi quartet |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Dive to the future poster.jpg|Promo Poster Nagisa s3 icon.jpg|SNS Icon Heading to over cover.jpg|Heading to Over Cover GOLD EVOLUTION Single Album.jpg|GOLD EVOLUTION Cover Blue Destination Album Cover.jpg|Blue Destination Cover Seven to High.jpg|First Character CD Cover DttF fan book poster.png|Fan Book poster hopeful bd - nagisa.png|Hopeful Birthday series |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} Road to the world poster.jpg|Announcement Poster Updated Road to the World poster.jpg|Promo Poster (Anniversary Ver.) RttW Good Luck Blue bonus.png|Ticket Bonus Series "Good Luck Blue" Good luck blue iwatobi file.jpg|Good Luck Blue Iwatobi Clear File Rtw ticket card pv.png|Ticket Bonus Character Cards Rtw iwami collab sticker pv.png|Iwami Town Collab Stickers RttW reigisa photo card.jpg|Ticket Bonus Photo Card Yume duo 2.jpg|Product promo - Rei and Nagisa Midnight dream files.png|Ticket Bonus File Series "Midnight Dream" Midnight nagisa.jpg|Midnight Dream - Nagisa Rtw mini clear file 2.jpg|Cinema Distribution Bonus Mini-File Rtw limited edition character coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - Set 1 Rtw ltd ed coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - close ups Screenshot (409).png|Mass transit ad Rtw wide poster.png|Making the Dream Come True poster Rtw clear file 2.png|Making the Dream Come True clear file |-| Magazine Scans = |Free!}} Newtype Magazine Scan 1.png Magazine Scan 2.png Magazine Scan 3.png Magazine Scan 4.png Magazine Scan 5.png Magazine Scan 6.png Magazine Scan 7.png Magazine Scan 8.png XD -2.jpg ThePals!-4.jpg Free! KIds.jpg Free-1-.jpg Young iwatobi sc team.jpg Free!.full.1643876.jpg Free!.600.1656136.jpg Free!.600.1648433.jpg Official 13.jpg Official 04.jpg Official 02.jpg S1 Promo Art 2.jpg S1 poster.jpg Official 01.jpg Animedia 2013 sept.jpg|Animedia cover - Sept 2013 Pash 2014 Jan.jpg|Pash! cover - Jan 2014 Spoon 2di vol 40 fr.jpg|Spoon.2di cover vol. 40 Spoon v42a.jpg|Spoon.2di cover vol. 42 |Free!-Eternal Summer-}} Es mag scan 1.jpg Es mag scan 3.jpg Es mag scan 4.jpg WATER GUN FIGHT!.jpg ThePals!.jpg Official 10.jpg Official 08.jpg Official 07.jpg Official 06.jpg Official 05.jpg Otomedia ES scan.jpg|Otomedia featured spread Otomedia 2014 june.jpg|Otomedia cover - June 2014 Pash 2014 june.jpg|Pash! cover - June 2014 NEWTYPE082014-01.jpg|Newtype article - July 2014 NEWTYPE082014-04.jpg|Newtype article - July 2014 Otomedia 2014 oct.jpg|Otomedia cover - Oct 2014 Spoon v52 back cover es.jpg|Spoon 2di back cover vol. 52 |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} |Free!-Take Your Marks-}} Animedia feb 2018.jpg|Animedia cover - Feb 2018 Spoon v26.jpg|Spoon 2di cover vol. 26 |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Spoon.2di vol 43.jpg|Spoon.2di cover vol. 43 Category:Nagisa Hazuki Category:Image Gallery